Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years
is a 58-minute TV special that aired on YTV, Family Channel, Teletoon, and YESTV in Canada on December 6, 2015, and Nickelodeon, The Disney Channel, and Cartoon Network in the United States on January 3, 2016. Plot Various characters from The Fred the Ostrich Show, various Total Drama seasons, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, Doofensmirtz and Perry the Platypus of Phineas and Ferb, and other Fred the Ostrich-related characters host a banquet to celebrate Fred the Ostrich's thirtieth anniversary by presenting a retrospective of their film and television appearances. After a montage of various animated clips dating from 1985 to 2014, and overlaid with Ethel Merman singing "There's No Business Like Show Business", we find an elegant ballroom jam-packed with (as the announcer tells us) "all of the cartoon characters from your favorite shows--except for those who couldn't make it". Hosted by David the Duck and featuring guest of honor Fred the Ostrich, the program provides an overview of the Fred and the gang's history and musical highlights. Fred doesn't feel he deserves the cheesy words David uses to describe, but David insists, reminding Fred that he was the one who began their career. A clip from The Fred the Ostrich Movie is shown, with Fred getting everyone their big break in Hollywood. A montage early appearances in the 1980s and early 1990s is then shown. These include clips from George and His Pals, Saturday Night Live, and commercials for Folgers, Diet Rite, Wonder Bread, and Nissin Cup Noodles. Fred then mentions that Ralph the Bear was "the first cartoon star to have a regular spot on Network Television". A clip featuring Ralph on Late Show with David Letterman is shown. This is followed by a clip from Saturday Night Live (with a clip from The Fred the Ostrich Show replacing the actual sketch that a host introduces), Fred's 2005 appearance on The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, and a clip Fred's 2009 guest host appearance on The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. David then introduces some of Fred's old friends from George and His Pals (George, Gary the Hipster, and Boris). Then, David introduces a selection of clips from The Fred the Ostrich Show (David and Ralph singing "I Got Rhythm", Donald the Amazing's motorcycle stunt, Fred trying to karate-chopping Julie Simpson, The Italian Chef's encounter with a group of Spanish lobsters, and Rita Moreno's performance of "Fever" with Anthromorph), before Ralph the Bear introduces a montage of clips to honor Julie Simpson. After accidentally falling down a flight of stairs, Julie arrives alongside Fred to wish him a happy 30th birthday. Fred tries to convince Julie that it is not just his birthday, but "ours". Julie convinces Fred otherwise. The two then introduce a montage of clips from The Fred the Ostrich Movie, Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper, and Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan, all overlaid by "Hey, a Movie!" from Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper. After the montage, Lou Hampshire pops up between Fred and Julie to bring up "the bicycle scene" from Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper. A clip is shown. Dr. Tusks introduces a sequence featuring still images of various character book covers, record covers, and magazine covers featuring appearances by the the Fred the Ostrich gang and others from Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, etc. David mentions that the characters from every franchise are seen on television in 150 countries. Before the duck can continue, however, Jumbo, Undergrowth, and other monsters and ghosts interrupt, complaining that their favorite clips were never shown. A montage featuring monsters, characters eating other characters, and explosions is shown, with "Millions of Us Who are Ugly" and the 1812 Overture playing over the clips. After the montage, Wacky Barry pops up for one more explosion. Mr. Lancer then introduce Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. The montage of Danny Phantom is shown. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable introduce clips from the popular Disney Channel shows Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Phineas and Ferb. Gwen then introduces Geoff and Bridgette, who try to make a speech while arguing at each other. The montage clips from every season of Total Drama follow. Duncan then grumpily introduces the host of every Total Drama season, Chris MacLean, who introduces clips from other children's shows from the Fred the Ostrich franchise and Teletoon shows. Clips featuring baby versions of the Fred the Ostrich characters in Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan is shown followed by the clips from the Saturday-morning Flash-animated series Fred the Ostrich Babies. Then, clips of the Netflix-exclusive cartoon/flash-animated series Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show and World of Animals are shown, followed by 6teen, Stoked, Grojband, and the Total Drama spinoff The Ridonculous Race. The Italian Chef then introduces the Talking Food, who introduce a clip of the Galley-oh-hoop-hoop. Doofensmirtz introduces twenty-one clips involving imagination, overlaid by Ben Vereen singing "Pure Imagination". Lloyd Zeppelin and Janet then introduce music clips (Princess Courtney singing "My Prince Will Be", Mah Na Mah Na and the Snorkes singing "Mah Na Mah Na", the chickens playing the piano, Johnny Johnson and his Baby Band performing, various Arctic characters singing "Lullaby of Broadway", and Dr. Tusks and the Generation Society performing "Rockin' Robin"). Afterwards, Peter Olsen introduces clips with guest stars (Roger Miller, Peter Ustinov, Steve Martin, Ethel Merman, Zero Mostel, Diana Ross, John Cleese, Natalie Portman, Elton John, and George Burns). When Alvin asks Fred what his favorite thing about the characters are, Kermit says that his favorite scenes are the times when they don't try to be funny, leading to a montage of some of the Fred the Ostrich characters' more serious moments (Harry Belafonte's "Turn the World Around", various woodland animals singing "For What It's Worth", Fred singing "It's Not Easy Bein' Green" - first alone, and then with Jamie Foxx). Donald then introduces some of the cast's more cultural moments (five clips from Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies, two Fred the Ostrich News Flashes, and a "Space Chase" skit). Afterwards, David and the other cast members decide to pay tribute to Fred, showing a clip of Linda Ronstadt singing "When I Grow Too Old to Dream", reedited to feature a number of (seven) clips with the ostrich. At the conclusion, a clip from the finale of The Fred the Ostrich Movie is shown with the Fred the Ostrich gang singing "The Rainbow Connection". After the clip, the entire cast reprises the song. Stephen Silver (the creator of Fred the Ostrich and character designer of Danny Phantom and Kim Possible) and voice actors Dee Bradley Baker, Greg Cipes, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Michael Richardson, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Jennifer Hale, and Jim Ward all appear briefly at the conclusion of the program being given a bill for their food by Heather. In the closing, Fred says, "It's been a great 30 years. Our next 30 years start tomorrow, so there will be a rehearsal at 9 AM sharp." "Happy Feet" plays during the end credits (sequence with multiple Fred images cut). Trivia *Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. *The special makes a reference to the short-lived Saturday Morning series "The Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show" which was still in production during the taping of this special. But the series went on hiatus by the time the special aired, until all 18 completed episodes would be released on Netflix every Saturday. *This special marks the first time American actors (including Jim Ward, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Jeff Bennett...) visited the Teletoon Studio to do voice work with various actors behind 6teen, Total Drama, and Stoked for the special. Featured Characters *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' Characters: **Fred **Julie Simpson **David **Donald **Ralph **Peter Olsen **Alvin **Lloyd Zeppelin **Janet **Dr. Tusks **Anthromorph **Jumbo **Wacky Barry **Ramada **Hilton **Italian Chef **Clara **Bozark **Lou Hampshire **Talking Food **Hippo *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' Background Characters: **Bunscombe **Sneeker **George Rhino **Gramps **Scoot **Catbear **Mah Na Mah Na **Miz Muncho **Large Purple Bird **Tall Green Bird **Chickens **B.P. Mosse **Helga **Ed the Janitor **Velma **Peggy Sue **Mips **D'Abruzzo **News Anchorman **Dr. Claudius Iguana **Tommy Downhill **Larry the Dairy Monster **Sunny Day Monster **Herbert the Plant-Eating Monster **Golem **Miss Clementine **Mr. Gruesome **The Creeps ***Boogedy the Yellow Creep (now modified to match his original 2000 design) ***Blue-Gray Shark-Crocodile Hybrid Creep ***Emerald Green Lizard-Like Creep ***Gold Aardvark-Like Creep ***Royal Blue Boar-Like Creep ***Teal Green-Beaked Boogedy-Like Creep ***Periwinkle Zombie-Lizard Hybrid Creep **Munch **Chopped Beets **Butch (tiger) **Sundance (lion) **Ernie Monster **Snorky Snazz **Miss Frog **Bud E. Bear **Fifi Fox **K. Edgar Beaver **Do, Re, and Mi Hedgehogs **Mombo the Gorilla **Whatnots **Marlon Sluggs **Gavin the Goblin **Rooster **Penny the Pink Cat **Reggie the Red Snake **Oliver the Orange Frog **Yancy the Yellow Dog **Paul the Purple Rabbit **Seals **Slim Jim **Delisle **Jake **Longmont Lew **Gab **Bud **Virgil **Granny and the Geriatrics **Lydia the Elephant **Lizards (assorted iguanas, geckos, a Komodo dragon, a horned lizard, a Gila monster, and a chameleon) **Trixie **White Duck **Rabbits **Fifi **Freida **Johnny Johnson *''Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan'' Background Characters: **Kazooie **Henderson **Lester **Veronica **Bill **Gil **Jill **Mallard Ducks *''Total Drama'' Characters: **Chris MacLean **Owen **Gwen **Heather **Duncan **Izzy **Geoff **Bridgette **Courtney **Alejandro **Sierra **Mike **Cameron *''Total Drama'' Background Characters: **Chef Hatchet **LeShawna **DJ **Lindsay **Trent **Harold **Sadie **Katie **Beth **Cody **Tyler **Justin **Noah **Eva **Ezekiel **Zoey **Lightning **Scott **Jo **Dakotazoid **Sam **Brick **Anne Maria **Dawn **B **Staci **Fang **Sugar **Ella **Leonard **Beardo **Dave **Topher **Sky **Shawn **Amy **Samey **Rodney **Scarlett **Max **Jasmine *''The Ridonculous Race'' Characters: **Don **Carrie **Devin **Emma **Kitty **Jacques **Josee **Gerry **Pete **Rock **Spud **Chet **Lorenzo **Tom **Jen **Laurie **Miles **Ellody **Mary **Stephanie **Ryan **Mickey **Jay **Kelly **Taylor **Dwayne **Dwayne Jr. (Junior) **MacArthur **Sanders **Ennui **Crimson **Tammy **Brody *''Danny Phantom'' Characters: **Danny Fenton **Sam Manson **Tucker Foley **Jack Fenton **Maddie Fenton **Jazz Fenton **Lancer **Undergrowth **Lunch Lady Ghost **Box Ghost **Technus **Skulker *''Danny Phantom'' Background Characters: **Valerie Gray **Dash Baxter **Paulina **Star **Kwan **Tetslaff **Damon Gray **Sam's Parents **Tucker's Parents **Ember **Spectra **Desiree **Johnny 13 **Kitty **Ghosts **Hotep-Ra **Vortex **Nocturne **Walker **Wulf **Cujo **Teenagers **Shelly Makamoto **Tiffany Snow **Lance Thunder *''Kim Possible'' Characters: **Kim Possible **Ron Stoppable **Rufus *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Characters: **Jake Long **Rose *''Phineas and Ferb'' Characters: **Doofensmirtz **Perry *''George and His Pals'' Characters: **George **Gary **Boris *''Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show'' Characters: **Rosie **Lug **Boo **Gabby **Bruce **Mandy **Jack **Elephant Seals *''World of Animals'' Characters: **Almost all of them *''Fred the Ostrich Meeting Films'' Characters: **Mr. Eo **Glump Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as himself *Tara Strong as herself *Tom Kenny as himself *Jeff Bennett as himself *Grey Griffin as herself *Greg Cipes as himself *Carlos Alazraqui as himself *Kevin Michael Richardson as himself *Jennifer Hale as herself *Stephen Silver as himself *Jim Ward as himself Additional voices by Jennifer Hale, Candi Milo, Tom Kane, Ben Diskin, Jamie Watson, Stacey DePass, Katie Griffin, Julie Lumieux, Bryn McCauley, Sunday Muse, Peter Oldring, Zachary Bennett, and Bruce Dow. Category:TV Specials Category:2016 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Category:Crossovers Category:Danny Phantom Category:Kim Possible Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Total Drama